


Ride On

by scribblemoose



Series: Sniper Slut of Galbadia [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-01
Updated: 2002-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the game, on the train ride from Galbadia Garden to Deling, just after they've picked up Irvine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride On

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic for AC/DC's 'Ride On'

_It's another lonely evening  
And another lonely town  
But I ain't too young to worry  
And I ain't too old to cry  
When a woman gets me down_

* * * * * * *

Irvine was pleased to be leaving Garden, not least because he should have been taking a test the next day, and he hadn't done any work for it. But there were other reasons. Things had been a little tense lately.

He sprawled on the railway station bench, watching his new companions.

They quite clearly didn't remember him at all, which hurt a bit. He'd been so pleased to see them at first, especially little Seffie. But he quickly realised that they were grown up strangers, not the childhood friends he remembered.

Leonhart was pacing the platform, the same brooding scowl on his face he'd had as a child, but with a new intensity. New scar, too, slashed across his pretty face. That didn't surprise Irvine much, Squall had always had a raw temper, always fighting with Seifer.

_I still can't believe Seifer's dead._

Zell hadn't changed at all: even in his current subdued mood he somehow radiated energy. Quistis was still bossy and gorgeous, and Seffie… his Seffie had grown up into such a sweet thing, still kind and warm, and in a world of her own most of the time.

Rinoa was a new prospect, of course, but she'd already put a big 'off-limits' sign round herself, making it clear to everyone that she was only interested in Squall. Not that Squall had a clue, of course. Irvine briefly considered setting himself a challenge to distract her from her quest, but decided it wouldn't really help him become part of the team if he disrupted the course of true love between their leader and his hanger-on. Anyway, this was an ideal chance for a new start. To focus on his career for a change, instead of sex. He could reform himself and live a life uncomplicated by affairs and liaisons, fill his days with missions and be respected for his skill as a sniper rather than… anything else.

All the same, while it was good to get away, it was the first time in a long while that Irvine found himself completely among strangers - or people who thought they were strangers, at any rate. Much as he was pleased to get away from Caitan's anger and Fallin's disapproval, he was used to being surrounded by people who knew and - on the whole - liked him.

And,_ oh, Caitan. Why couldn't you forgive me? Why did you have to find out?_

Seffie and Quistis were giggling together, whispering conspiratorially in that way girls do, which Irvine found distinctly disarming.

By the time the train arrived he was beginning to wonder if escape was such a good idea, after all.

 

* * * * * * *

_Got another empty bottle  
And another empty bed  
Ain't too young to admit it  
And I'm not too old to lie  
I'm just another empty head_

* * * * * * *

Despite his good intentions, of course Irvine couldn't resist coming on to first Selphie and then Rinoa… he was only human after all. What he hadn't expected was to be roundly rejected by both of them.

Or for Quistis to be giggling at him so much. He failed to understand what was so funny.

He gazed disconsolately out of the train window at the fast moving Galbadian landscape.

He couldn't remember the last time anyone had said no to him. Well, apart from Caitan, last night, of course. But even he could understand that one.

Irvine didn't really like what he saw of Balamb SeeDs so far. Compared with Galbadia's mix of strict military discipline in training and very relaxed social life, Balamb seemed to produce an altogether more serious breed. Squall's brooding was getting more intense by the minute, and Zell was sinking into what looked like depression. He sighed. Life really sucked, all of a sudden. He was beginning to think he might have been better off staying in Galbadia, after all.

Except… no. Nothing was worse than hiding from his friends because he didn't want to explain why Caitan had dumped him. Or how he could have been so stupid as to lose the girl everyone in Garden wanted.

Especially the way he had lost her.

Sometimes his own stupidity amazed him.

* * * * * * *

_That's why I'm lonely  
I'm so lonely  
But I know what I'm gonna do -  
I'm gonna ride on  
Ride on  
Ride on, standing on the edge of the road  
Ride on, thumb in the air  
Ride on, one of these days I'm gonna  
Ride on, change my evil ways  
Till then I'll just keep dragging on_

* * * * * * *

He tried to talk to Zell, but both he and Squall regarded him with suspicion, especially since he tried to hit on Rinoa. So he retreated to the corridor, leaning on a window sill at the opposite end of the carriage to Selphie, despite the fact that she looked absolutely delightful, gazing out of the window and singing to herself.

He was surprised when Squall joined him.

"Are you OK with the mission, Kinneas?" Not exactly welcoming, no smile as such, but at least he'd noticed Irvine existed.

"Fine by me. It's what I do. What we all do."

"Good."

Squall looked as if he was about to go, so Irvine jumped in quick. "How long have you been a SeeD?" he asked.

To his surprise Squall actually smiled. Blink and you'd miss it, but it was a break in the frowning, anyway. "Two days," he said. "Not long, huh?"

"You're doing a great job, then, if they give you a mission as big as this. And hey, some of us haven't even made it yet."

"Flunked your exams?"

Irvine tried hard not to feel insulted. "No, just haven't taken them all yet. Coming to Balamb for the practical next month. If we get through this OK, obviously."

"Oh. Well, I'd better…"

"What's the deal with Rinoa, by the way? She likes you, huh?"

Squall sighed, clearly irritated. "I don't know, and I don't care," he said. "She's a client, that's all. Look, Kinneas…"

"My friends call me Irvine. Usually." A challenge, or an invitation.

"Irvine. I know things are different at Galbadia. But we have to focus on this mission, it's important. And the others haven't taken the news about Seifer well."

"And you have?"

"I'm their leader. My feelings don't matter."

"Ah, well that's where you're wrong. Feelings always matter."

A long moment passed between them. Irvine could tell that Squall wanted to leave, that this was uncomfortable territory, and knew that he'd just contradicted his mission leader in a way that could get him a reprimand. But he looked at Squall with his steady violet eyes for a long moment, almost daring him to stay and be his friend.

"Whatever."

Irvine smiled his dazzling smile, the one that had broken several hearts in Galbadia in the past month alone.

"I didn't know Seifer long," he said, "he wasn't at Galbadia for more than a few weeks last summer. I didn't like him. He was arrogant and mean, mostly. But I don't think it was necessarily his fault he was like that, and it really sucks that he's dead. That's how I feel. If you ever want to tell me how you feel, I promise I'll always be here to listen, and I'll never judge you."

"Why?" Squall seemed genuinely puzzled. "You don't even know me."

That's where you're wrong. "I like you. I always know first off."

"Oh. Well. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"One other thing, Irvine."

"What?"

"Lay off the women, eh? Try and keep your mind on the job. Keep out of trouble." And with another flash of a smile, Squall was gone.

* * * * * * *

_Broke another promise  
And I broke another heart  
But I ain't too young to realize  
That I ain't too old to try  
Try to get back to the start_

* * * * * * *

"Well, that was a first," said Selphie.

"What was?" Irvine jumped, he'd actually forgotten she was there while he was talking to Squall.

"Squall having a whole conversation. He even said some words."

"Not a happy bunny, is he?"

"No. He's a good leader, though. And fucking good with a gunblade."

"So I heard."

"And there's the leather pants."

"I noticed those." Irvine was starting to wonder where this conversation was going.

"Irvine…"

"Uhuh?"

"You know Fallin… "

"He's… was… my friend. Why? Do you know him?"

"He was at Trabia last spring. I'm from Trabia Garden, I transferred to Balamb to get my practical."

Irvine's heart was sinking. "Yeah, that's right, he was on an exchange."

"I was doing some catching up with him right before we left Galbadia."

"Oh."

"He seemed really pissed off with you."

"Yes. We had a bit of a… disagreement."

"Right."

"Did he say…"

"Oh no, just a feeling I got. Well, he did say 'you're welcome to the sonofabitch, just get him out of my sight', which was a bit of a give away, really. But he didn't say why."

"Mmm. Sonofabitch, eh? That's way harsh, really."

"Are you going to tell me what you did?" Selphie's eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"No. Not unless you make it worth my while."

"Ooooh, a challenge. Go on, then, what do you want?"

Irvine couldn't believe he was slipping back into bad habits already. "You," he said. He thought maybe he had a ten percent chance of getting out of this without having his face slapped, but it was worth a try.

"Me? What, here, on this train?"

Her eyes were gleaming, and he suddenly understood. Selphie had a thing about trains. Not just about being on trains. About doing things on trains.

"Yep. That's my price, take it or leave it."

"Okay, cowboy. You're on."

A broad grin spread across Irvine's face.

* * * * * * *

_And it's another red light nightmare  
Another red light street  
And I ain't too old to hurry  
Cause I ain't too old to die  
But I sure am hard to beat_

* * * * * * *

"Where?" Irvine felt a thrill rush through him he hadn't felt since the orphanage, when he and Selphie thought up scheme after scheme of mischief, each riskier and more likely to get them into trouble than the last.

"Through here," Selphie took his hand and pulled him into the SeeD quarters.

"Is this OK?" asked Irvine, "I mean, anyone could come in…"

"Wait a sec…" Selphie punched a code into the number pad by the door. "There you go. Locked. Even if anyone wants in, they'll have to know the code. And I just changed it."

"You're a wicked, wicked girl," said Irvine, approvingly.

"And from what I hear you're a wicked boy," she replied. When he opened his mouth to protest she just kissed him, standing on tiptoe, deftly undoing his hair tie even as she slid her little pink tongue between his lips.

"Gnngh… oh Seffie…" He gathered her up in his arms, so soft and willing. She still smelt the same, strawberries and cinnamon, with an extra, grown up womany smell that just set his body on fire.

"Selphie," she whispered, "get the name right, cowboy."

"I know. Sorry… but you … seem more… like a Seffie to me." He ran his fingers down her spine, lips brushing her ear.

"OK. You can call me a blue-arsed chocobo so long as you keep doing that with your tongue…"

He licked softly down her neck, round to her throat, dipping into the hollows of her collarbone, picked her up easily so she could wrap her legs around his hips. She immediately started to grind against him, closing her eyes, throwing her head back. She looked absolutely amazing; Irvine had never encountered a woman so relaxed and at ease with herself, or her sexuality. And that was saying something.

He pushed her short skirt up her thighs, her legs so strong and slender; kissed her again, harder this time, chasing her tongue round her mouth, negotiating the zip at the front of her dress to get a hand inside to cup one small, perfect breast, thumbing her already erect nipple.

Gently he lowered her onto one of the well-padded couches that lined the room, shrugged his duster off his shoulders. She cheerfully pulled her dress over her head and wriggled out of her underwear, presenting herself to him naked, hot and panting.

Maybe Balamb SeeDs weren't as reserved as he'd thought.

He leaned over and kissed her deep, running one hand over her body, looking for the best places, the spots that made her arch to meet his touch. There were lots of them.

"Irvy… need you now. Fuck me."

Much as he might have liked to linger, Irvine was aware that eventually - quite soon, for all he knew - they would arrive at Deling, and the thought of having to leave the train without…

She watched as he unzipped his pants, then reached out a hand to help free his aching erection, wrapping her hot fingers around him and squeezing.

"Mmm…" she grinned. "That should do nicely."

With a groan Irvine pushed inside her; she was so wet and hot and tight he thought for one awful minute he was going to come straight away. He took a deep breath, looking into her sparkling green eyes, brushed the hair tenderly from her face. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him even deeper inside, grinning at him wickedly. He realised he would get into all kinds of trouble for that grin, just like he used to. And now they were grown up there were so many new kinds of trouble to get in…

Recovered, he started to move, slowly but hard, making every thrust count. She closed her eyes and moved her hips to meet him. He realised they were matching the rhythm of the train, and the thought got him hotter still.

"Irvy… oh, that's so, so good…"

He reached down between them and touched her; to his delight she arched her back and came around him, letting out a scream so loud he only hoped they'd thought of soundproofing when they made this carriage.

He held still for a while, enjoying her pleasure. Eventually she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"My turn, cowboy. I want you on your back. And before you even think of arguing remember I outrank you, cadet."

"Yes ma'am," he whispered, and reluctantly pulled out of her so they could swap places. She set about undressing him, depositing sweet kisses on his skin at regular intervals. When he was finally naked except for the beaded leather thong he wore around his neck, she sat astride him,guided him gently back inside her, and started to ride him, squeezing and stroking his cock with internal muscles so strong she could've cracked nuts with them… he knew he couldn't take much more of this, it was just too good…

"Seffie… I'm gonna… oh, Seffie," he groaned as he came, she was grinding down on him, taking his come as deep inside her as she could. He let his mind go blank and escaped into glorious release.

She leaned over and kissed him sweetly. He felt so warm and happy and fuzzy he almost didn't hear the door open…

The door. Opened.

"Selphie, what are you doing?" Quistis' voice. Oh shit.

"Sorry, Quisty. I couldn't wait. He was so tempting and it is a train and all…"

"I'm hurt, Selphie, you know that, don't you? Oh, well, never mind. As long as he's not all used up. Hello, Irvine."

"Quistis?" Irvine struggled to understand what might be going on.

"I only had one go," said Selphie, "I'm sure he'll recover in a minute."

Irvine tried to get up, but he was firmly clamped down by Selphie's strong legs. The grin on her face was beyond mischief. It was downright dangerous. And gods, but it turned him on. But Quistis…

Quistis appeared to be taking her clothes off.

"Okay, Selph, but come and help me catch up, please? You owe me that much."

"'Course." Selphie looked sternly at Irvine. "You know you're not going to escape, right? Quisty doesn't just carry that whip for effect, and I have a slow spell just ready to go."

Irvine shook his head helplessly. "Promise," he said. He was getting hard again already.

"Good," said Selphie. "I'll be right back once I've ironed out Quisty's cranky edges."

"Not cranky," said Quistis, shaking her mane of golden hair loose over bare shoulders, "just horny, baby."

Selphie left Irvine, not without some reluctance if the little squeeze she gave him was anything to go by, and skipped over to Quistis, who was gloriously naked. Irvine blinked as Quistis took Selphie into her arms and kissed her, long and deep, just like he had himself not so very long ago. Selphie responded just as enthusiastically, teasing Quistis' bullet-hard nipples with her fingertips. They sank to the floor together, a tangle of limbs on the carpet. Selphie kissed Quistis from her ear, down her neck to her breasts, bathing the sensitive undersides with her tongue, taking one nipple between her lips and sucking it into her mouth. Irvine felt his cock twitch its approval.

He'd definitely got these Balamb SeeDs all wrong.

He watched as Selphie continued kissing down Quistis' belly, gently parting her knees. Quistis' eyes were shut, a contented little smile on her face as Selphie lowered her head, her soft hair tickling Quistis' thighs, and started, slowly, to lick.

"Oh, Selph, baby, that's so good."

"Mnnffnmnf" said Selphie.

"It looks damn fine too," said Irvine approvingly.

Selphie raised a hand, and beckoned him over, without even raising her head. He obediently rolled off the couch and crawled over to them.

"Pamnwhpmpls" said Selphie.

"What?" Irvine trailed one finger lazily round Quistis' nipple, watching the smile spread over her lovely face.

Selphie looked up, her face glistening wet, "I said pass me the whip," she said.

Irvine obediently picked up Quistis' whip from the abandoned pile of clothing and gave it to Selphie, although not without some trepidation.

Then he watched, slack-jawed, as Selphie sucked the handle into her mouth, getting it good and wet before she pushed it gently between Quistis' legs…

_This just has to be a dream. This could not possibly be happening._

Selphie smiled at him. "Hot, isn't she?" she said as Quistis writhed under her attentions.

He nodded, mutely.

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here," objected Quistis, although her voice was a little ragged by now. "Kiss me."

It wasn't clear what she wanted kissed, exactly, but Selphie and Irvine divided the possibilities equitably between them, Selphie returning to her station between Quistis' thighs while Irvine kissed up from her breasts to her lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth, matching the rhythm Selphie was building up with the whip handle. Quistis sucked his tongue, making his cock throb, and tangled her fingers in his hair as she came, arching her back and groaning magnificently.

He heard a squelchy _pop_ as Selphie gently withdrew the whip, and turned to see her raising it to her lips. Suddenly feeling very much on home territory, he abandoned Quistis for a moment and joined Selphie, licking the wet leather, eyes locked to Selphie's all the while. He saw his excitement mirrored in her gaze, reached a hand down to her wetness, slipped a finger inside her and watched her writhe.

He felt Quistis stroking his thigh, turned to realise she was watching his cock, licking her lips lasciviously.

"OK cowboy," she said, "your turn."

And before he had a chance to so much as catch his breath she was sliding his hot length between her lips and into her mouth. She paused halfway, looking at him from under half-closed lids, then took him down her throat in one, swift movement, clamping her lips around the base of his cock, cradling his balls in one hand.

"Gods," he groaned, "Quisty… you OK there?"

She nodded. Which felt nice.

"Irvy," whined Selphie, "you stopped!"

"Sorry, Seffie," he smiled at her, his eyelashes fluttering as Quistis started to move, "come here, baby."

Selphie shuffled closer, and Quistis gently pushed him onto his back, straddling his thighs as she started to move her head, fucking him slowly with her mouth. Irvine pulled Selphie to sit on his face, burying his tongue deep inside her.

Heaven. I've died and gone to heaven.

"Oh, Irvy. Fuck, you're so good. Isn't he good, Quis?"

"Mnngh," said Quistis, the hum of her words reverberating down Irvine's cock.

Irvine concentrated on Selphie, experimenting with every trick he knew to make her squirm. He wanted her to remember this, to want to come back for more.

At the same time, Quistis was doing amazing things to him, holding his hips still while she moved her hot, wet mouth, her hair falling over him, tickling his belly. She started to suck, making his balls tighten, and much as he would have liked to come down her throat, he was a bit wary of taking such a liberty first time out. He gently pulled Selphie off his face for a moment, raised himself up on his elbows and reached a hand down to touch Quistis' face.

"Quisty… you might wanna pull back, babe."

She looked up at him with her big blue eyes and let him fall from her mouth, catching him in her hand and squeezing firmly as he started to come, stroking his cock over her face as he spurted, streams of white falling across her soft skin. With a delighted squeal, Selphie bounced over and started to lap his come from Quistis face, abandoning him completely as her pink tongue licked Quistis clean, finally kissing her deep, sharing his taste.

Irvine groaned and fell back, still hard, grabbed Selphie's hips and pulled her back over his face, determined to finish what he'd started. Next thing he knew Quistis was lowering herself onto him, still kissing Selphie, sheathing his extremely sensitive cock and riding him so hard it almost - but not quite - hurt.

Selphie came first, screaming even louder than the first time, but he didn't stop, just slowed down a little, caressing her with slow licks and swirls of his tongue until Quistis came around his cock, squeezing his hips with her thighs, her moans lost in Selphie's kisses.

They collapsed into a panting heap on the floor.

"Uhuhg" said Irvine.

"Wow," said Selphie. "What d'ya think, Quisty? Can we keep him? Can we? Please?"

"You know what Squall would say," replied Quistis.

"Nothing. Squall never says anything. He'd just totally freak out."

"Exactly."

"But… he could be our secret?"

"I don't think so, Selph. It might jeopardise the mission."

"We could share him with Squall. Then he might…"

"Selph, the last thing Squall needs right now is to explore his sexuality. Anyway, how do you know whether Irvine swings both ways?"

They both turned to him, looked him up and down, and nodded at each other.

"Yeah, OK," Quistis conceded. "Point taken. But I still don't think Squall's ready."

"Excuse me," interjected Irvine, "I don't suppose I get any say in this?"

Quistis looked at him as if this was a completely novel idea.

"Oh, hang on, Quisty, he owes me something," said Selphie, sitting up and poking Irvine in the ribs. "You promised," she told him.

"Wha..?"

"You said, if you could have me, you'd tell me. What you did to Fallin?"

"Ah. Well, a deal's a deal, I guess." Irvine dragged himself into a sitting position, hooked his hair behind his ears. "You'll probably hate me, though. Most people do."

"Oh, go on. Just tell. Or I'll get Quistis' whip and…"

"OK, OK, I'm telling! I was going out with Fallin's sister, right? Caitan. She's… she was… well, she was great. All the guys in Garden wanted her."

"And he didn't approve?"

"Well, no, but that wasn't it, he couldn't really stop her going out with me."

"You were unfaithful to her! You bastard!"

"No! No, I wasn't. I don't know what you've heard about me but I've never cheated on anyone in my life. Promise."

"OK. What then?"

"Well, when I found out I was coming on this mission with you guys, I realised we'd be apart from a while and I knew I'd really miss her. So I thought it might be cool to have a video of her."

Quistis frowned. "I don't see what's wrong with… oh. That sort of video."

Irvine nodded. "Only she wouldn't play. So I kinda… filmed her anyway."

"Oh." Selphie said. "That's not too cool, Irvine."

"It gets worse. I was stupid enough to give the tape to one of the guys in the surveillance lab to put on disc. I thought I could trust him, he owed me a few favours… but next I knew the film was on the Garden computer network, Fallin was threatening to kill me and Caitan…"

"Oh my," said Selphie.

"That was a fucking awful thing to do," said Quistis.

"I know. Believe me I know. Anyway, there you go. I lost my best friend and my girlfriend in one day. And I was going to make a fresh start, no more women, no more… well, it looks like I fucked that part up, too."

"Well, that's my mission complete," said Quistis. "Right, Selph? We wanted to find out if you deserved your reputation, and, well," she started checking points off on her fingers, "good-looking, check; horny, check; great fuck, check; complete slut, check."

"I could've just told you," said Irvine, plaintively.

"But that wouldn't've been nearly so much fun." Quistis patted his cheek affectionately and started to get dressed.

"I was hoping for a new start," said Irvine, "honest."

"Oh, never mind." Selphie stroked his knee reassuringly. "You could start again when we get to Deling, if you like?"

"Like I said," added Quistis, "one-shot deal as far as I'm concerned. Not that it wasn't fun," she grinned. "Now, I'm going to clean up and then go see if Squall and the others are OK." She kissed Irvine lightly on the lips. "Thanks, cowboy."

And with a quick shwoosh of the doors she was gone.

"So," said Selphie, her fingers moving everso slowly up his thigh, "what about us? One-shot deal?"

Irvine looked at his wonderful Seffie with undisguised longing.

"I'm not a complete slut," he said.

She regarded him sceptically.

"Well, OK," he capitulated, "but I am honest. I did want a new start. Only…"

The intercom beeped into life. This train will be arriving at Deling in ten minutes. Deling will be your next station stop. Please take all your belongings with you. We trust you had a pleasant journey.

"I could be your new start," she offered, blue eyes twinkling. "If you like."

He grinned at her. "We'd be really bad for each other," he said. "We'll drive Squall nuts and get into all sorts of stupid, dangerous situations. We'll be nothing but trouble." Trust me. I remember.

"Probably," said Selphie. "Ten minutes - that's time for a quickie against that window over there, right? So I can watch the scenery whizz past while you fuck me?"

He looked seriously at her for a moment. But only a moment.

Squall's words echoed in his head. Lay off the women, try and keep your mind on the job. Keep out of trouble. Irvine liked Squall, he really did. He hoped to be his friend. But here was Seffie, his Seffie, flinging her arms around his neck, so warm and exciting and…

_Sorry, Squall. Trouble, here I come._

* * * * * * *

_Ride on  
Ride on, got myself a one-way ticket  
Ride on  
Ride on, going the wrong way  
Ride on, gonna change my evil ways  
Ride on, one of these days  
One of these days_


End file.
